


Im Tageslicht

by cricri



Category: Polizeiruf 110
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Im Schatten, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Gen, Katrin Königs POV, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polizeiruf Rostock, possibly het
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Bukow ist am Boden und König schlecht dabei, anderen zu helfen. Trotzdem: Ein Fix-It für das Ende von „Im Schatten“.> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	1. der erste Kater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anja79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/gifts).



> Bingo-Prompt: Einen Kater haben  
> Fandom: Polizeiruf Rostock  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, h/c  
> Handlung: Bukow ist am Boden und König schlecht dabei, anderen zu helfen. Trotzdem: Ein Fix-It für das Ende von „Im Schatten“.  
> Länge: ~ 1.100 Wörter  
> A/N: Daß hier so viel gesoffen wird, liegt nur am Prompt … ja, O.K., und am Canon. Alkohol hilft nicht bei Problemen, aber das wißt ihr ja alle selber.
> 
> Für Anja! Ich hoffe, dein Weihnachtsgeschenk gefällt Dir und man kann die beiden erkennen. Ist gar nicht so einfach, jemand anderen als Thiel & Boerne zu schreiben …
> 
> geschrieben für das Wichteln auf [deutsch_fandom](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/)

***

Oh, Mann. Was hatten sie eigentlich gestern gesoffen? Sie wälzte sich mit Mühe aus dem Bett und beschloß nach kurzer Überlegung, direkt unter die Dusche zu gehen. Joggen fiel heute flach, soviel war sicher. Das hätte ihr Kopf nicht mitgemacht. Am liebsten hätte sie sich krank gemeldet, aber wie hieß es so schön: „Wer saufen kann, kann auch arbeiten“. Und was auch immer sie da geritten hatte, ausgerechnet mit Bukow zu trinken, wußte der Himmel. Der Mann wog locker doppelt so viel wie sie, das waren ja wohl völlig unfaire Startbedingungen. Katrin runzelte die Stirn. Bukow … ach du Scheiße. Na hoffentlich erinnerte er sich da nicht mehr dran. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht? Als ob sie besoffen mit einem Kollegen rummachen würde, der noch dazu mitten in der Scheidung steckte. Sie knabberte unentschlossen am Daumen und hörte im gleichen Moment die Stimme ihrer Mutter im Ohr. _Laß daß, Katrin._ Ihre Mutter hatte damit zwar das Nägelkauen gemeint, aber sie konnte das genausogut als Rat in Bezug auf Bukow nehmen. Natürlich wußte sie, daß sie ihn mochte, irgendwie. Und daß das gerade der denkbar schlechteste Moment war, um was anzufangen, war für sie nicht wirklich abschreckend. Im Gegenteil, das Risiko, daß da was Ernstes draus werden würde, war auf die Art viel geringer. Sie seufzte. Erst mal duschen.

Zwanzig Minuten später sah ihr ein müdes Gesicht mit Augenringen aus dem Spiegel entgegen. _Du wirst auch nicht jünger._ Früher hatte sie Alkohol besser vertragen.

***

Bukow sah auch nicht besser aus als sie. Das verbuchte sie mal als Sieg. Wobei Bukow in letzter Zeit sowieso nicht besonders aussah. Tat ihm nicht gut, bei seinem Vater über dem Club zu hausen. Und vermutlich ging ihm die Scheidung an die Nieren, auch wenn er da nicht drüber redete. Sie wäre dafür aber auch eine schlechte Gesprächspartnerin gewesen. Dieses Streben nach Familienglück, das hatte sie nie wirklich verstanden. Das war nicht vorgeschoben gewesen, als sie zu Bukow gesagt hatte, daß sie froh war, nicht so zu sein wie die anderen. Und wie es war, langsam den Kontakt zu seinen Kindern zu verlieren, das konnte sie auch nicht nachfühlen.

„Na, gut aus dem Bett gekommen heute?“

Bukow schnaubte. „Und selbst?“

„Mir geht’s gut.“ Sie lächelte. Die Kopfschmerztablette wirkte, und nach der zweiten Tasse Kaffee fühlte sie sich schon fast wieder wie ein Mensch.

„Wollen’se auch was?“ Er hielt ihr sein angebissenes Mettbrötchen unter die Nase und grinste, als sie angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Idiot.

Zum Glück erwähnte niemand, was gestern passiert war. Oder nicht passiert war, wenn man es genau nahm.

* tbc *


	2. der zweite Kater

***

Sie konnte sich gerade noch an die Wand drücken, als die leichtbekleidete Blondine an ihr vorbeirauschte. Damenbesuch, na toll. Schien ihn ja nicht besonders mitzunehmen, daß sein Vater im Koma lag. Was machte sie hier überhaupt? Sie war schon dabei, wieder zu gehen, zögerte dann aber, die Haustür noch in der Hand. Wem machte sie was vor. Sein Vater war alles, was Bukow noch geblieben war. Und er war genau der Typ, was dummes und sinnloses zu tun, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Darin waren sie sich ziemlich ähnlich. Kurzentschlossen machte sie wieder kehrt, bevor noch jemand aus dem Club vorbeikam und sie fragte, was sie hier zu suchen hatte.

Sie klopfte. „Bukow?“

„Frau König?“

„Kann ich –“

„Moment!“

Sie rollte mit den Augen, während sie von der anderen Seite der Tür Geräusche hörte, die nach hektischem Aufräumen klangen. Als ob das was bringen würde. Aber dann fiel ihr wieder ein, daß er ja nicht wissen konnte, daß sie die Blondine gesehen hatte. Und irgendwie war es fast schon rührend, daß er wollte, daß sie davon nichts mitbekam.

Die Tür öffnete sich.

Er sah miserabel aus. Und sie flog blind, weil sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was sie tun sollte. Also hob sie einfach nur die Flasche, die sie mitgebracht hatte, und er nickte.

***

Oh, Mann. Hatte sie sich nicht vor ein paar Tagen vorgenommen, sowas nicht nochmal zu machen? Sie wälzte sich aus dem Bett und warf einen Blick ins Bad. Nach kurzer Überlegung beschloß sie, daß das mit dem Duschen auch noch bis zu Hause warten konnte. Bukow brauchte echt wieder eine Frau.

Apropos Bukow. Der lag immer noch wie ein gestrandeter Wal im Bett und schnarchte. Sie seufzte. Alkohol war natürlich keine Lösung, aber immer noch besser, als wenn er heute Nacht alleine losgezogen wäre. Und dann öffnete sie das Fenster, damit wieder Luft zum Atmen reinkam, spülte ein Glas, füllte es mit Wasser und schluckte die Kopfschmerztablette, die sie sicherheitshalber gleich mit der Flasche mitgebracht hatte. Nach einigem Wühlen fand sie eine halbvolle Packung Kaffeepulver und setzte einen Kaffee auf. Der war gerade durchgelaufen, als sich Bukow stöhnend aufsetzte.

„Was machen Sie denn da?“

Gestern hatte er sie geduzt. Aber vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie so taten, als hätte es diese Nacht nicht gegeben. „Kaffee. Sieht man doch.“

Bukow rollte mit den Augen. „Ich geh‘ mal duschen.“

„Besser wär’s.“

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie beim Kaffee am Tisch. Zu essen war nix da, aber Hunger hatte sowieso keiner.

„Zur Arbeit sollten wir aber nicht zusammen“, sagte Bukow irgendwann. „Gibt sonst nur Gerede.“

„Als ob es das nicht sowieso schon geben würde.“ Sie setzte die Tasse ab. „Und außerdem fahren Sie ins Krankenhaus.“

„Bringt doch nix.“

„Trotzdem.“ Sie versuchte ihn anzusehen, aber er wich ihrem Blick aus. „Das geht schon in Ordnung, ich sag‘ Bescheid.“

***

Sie sah ihm noch eine ganze Weile nach, während er auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle war. Den Schlüssel hatte sie ihm zum Glück nicht abnehmen müssen; daß er sich jetzt nicht ins Auto setzen konnte, war ihm klar. Sie übrigens auch nicht. Sie würde zu Fuß zum Büro gehen, das würde ihr gut tun, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen.

Über die Nacht hatten sie nicht geredet. War auch besser so. Sie konnte damit nicht besonders gut umgehen, und Bukow erst recht nicht. Das war gestern Nacht in Ordnung gewesen, im Dunkeln, betrunken. Da konnte man sich in den Arm nehmen. Weinen. Zusammen einschlafen. Aber jetzt darüber reden – nein, das lag ihnen beiden nicht.

Vielleicht waren sie sich wirklich zu ähnlich.

Und ausgerechnet jetzt mußte Bukow sich natürlich nochmal umdrehen und merken, daß sie ihm hinterher sah. Na toll. Er wirkte genau so ertappt wie sie sich fühlte. Und dann hob er die Hand und sie mußte lächeln, weil es so unbeholfen aussah. Sie winkte zurück und drehte sich um.

Irgendwie würde das schon werden. Es wurde immer.

* Fin *


End file.
